steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Empire of Olsteam
Please Note: Anything below History is outdated and will be updated over time. The Empire of Olsteam, commonly referred to by its shortened name Olsteam, was a Totalitarian Federal Dictatorship in the Core Sectors of the Steam Islands SBa 2-Armed Barred Spiral Galaxy. The empire owned more than three-quarters of the galaxy at it's prime, though today is unknown what condition it is in if it still even exists. The Empire of Olsteam existed within all but some of the galaxy's sectors. After the Great Turmoil, it held all the core sectors and some sections of the surrounding inner sectors. The last official contact with Olsteam in 1005 ACGS stated that the nation held only the core sectors of the galaxy. It is unknown what it currently owns if it still exists. Not much information is currently available on the Empire of Olsteam.__TOC__ Etymology The original name "Empire of Steam" was derived from the nation's home location. The area was known for hot springs and volcanoes, giving rise to the name "Steam". After taking control over the planet, it changed its name to "Olsteam". The original documentation on why the name was changed was lost during the Great Turmoil. A citizen of Olsteam is called a Steamizian. "Olsteamian" is used to refer to the nation adjectively. History The Empire of Olsteam is the oldest nation in the Steam Islands Galaxy. Early History TYPE HERE War of the World TYPE HERE Space Age TYPE HERE Galactic Expansion TYPE HERE Era of Goodwill TYPE HERE The Great Turmoil The Era of Goodwill was brought to a sudden and abrupt end sometime around 28750 BCGS. It is unclear exactly what began it, but several of the outer colonies suddenly lost contact with the core territory, leading to the total mobilization of the Olsteamian military. As of currently, the two prevailing theories are that the outer colonies had declared their independence from the Empire, or the lines were purposefully cut by the government to warrant destroying the colonies as most no longer exist. The Great Turmoil is believed to have ended sometime between 100-200 ACGS. Age of Seeding After the Great Turmoil, the Age of Seeding began, ranging from roughly 250 to 1005 ACGS. During this time, some of Olsteam's inventions, such as the Hyperdrive, Hypernet System, and the Universal Translator, as well as others. During this time, many of the states beyond the core were released or disassociated themselves with Olsteam, most of whom granted the technology as a "sign of good faith" from the Empire. The last official contact made by any space-faring nation with Olsteam was in 1005 ACGS. After this point, it is unclear what exactly happened to Olsteam. Today If the state still exists, it is unclear how it appears compared to its former self. The area where Olsteam once existed is labeled as a NO FLY ZONE due to the large amounts of dead zones surrounding the core. It is believed the nation collapsed sometime after 1500 ACGS. Environment TYPE HERE Geography TYPE HERE Climate TYPE HERE Wildlife TYPE HERE Notable Systems TYPE HERE Demographics Population The Population of Olsteam as of the 3,210 Census by the Ministry of the Population was ### Citizens, with current estimates putting it to ### Citizens. The MoP estimated that approximately 2.14 people are born every second, estimating the growth rate to be ### people born per day. The Population is made up of approximately #% Human, #% Insectoid, #% Xenomorph, #% Furry, #% Living Machines, #% Reptilian, #% are Mutant, and #% Other Species. Amongst the Human Population, #% are Eyaw, #% are Lega, #% are Neyo, #% are Jadi, and #% are other. Amongst the Insectoid Population, #% are Bee, #% are Spider, #% are Wasp, #% are Scorpion, and #% are other. Amongst the Xenomorph Population, #% are Internecivus raptus, #% are Linguafoeda acheronsis, and #% are other. Amongst the Furry Population, #% are Avian, #% are Hyaenidae, #% are Canine, #% are Feline, and #% are other. Amongst the Living Machine Population, #% are Android, #% are Propeller, #% are Jet, and #% are other. Amongst the Reptilian Population, #% are Snake, #% are Crocodile, #% are Dragon, #% are Lizard, and #% are other. Amongst the Mutant Population, #% are Wraith, #% are Deathclaw, #% are Amalgamate, and #% are other. Olsteam has an average Birth Rate of 6 per 1,000. In 3,215, the MoP concluded that there were approximately Five Million Immigrants granted Legal Residency within the Empire. Most Immigrants have been concluded to come from the Armed Republic of Kisardia (49.8%). The most Civilians granted Asylum for Refuge came from the Holy Empire of Ehsreahl (65.2%). About 35% of Steamizians live in Urban areas, 35% live in Suburban areas, and 30% live in Rural areas. About half of the Urban population lives in cities with a population over 500,000 citizens. Language Olsteam is the Official Language, and most spoken National Language. All Official State Documents are written in Olsteam. Approximately 95% of the Population speaks Olsteam as a primary or secondary language. In order to immigrate into Olsteam, one of the requirements is being able to speak Olsteam almost fluently. In Universities and Government, most documents issued are in Olsteam or one of the other major National Languages. Many States have Olsteam as the only Official State Language, though a few do have Stemel, Übron, and/or Xenogon as other Official State Languages. In Schools, the most taught languages other than Olsteam include Stemel, Übron, and Xenogon. Other foreign languages are taught, though not as prevalent or only at the College Level, depending on state. Religion The Nation of Olsteam has a State-Enforced Religion, though in recent years has become more lax in the enforcement of this religion. The State Religion of Olsteam is Steam Trenka, in which approximately 91% of the population follows. The remaining ~9% are spread out amongst Vodka Amity, Xenogin, Ivterical, Verto, and others. Gender and Sexuality In the Empire of Olsteam, much of the population has a significantly more conservative view in their daily lives than the average for a nation. This viewpoint is backed by the government, leading to both stigma and laws. The Human Population views there being only two genders; male and female. Amongst the other sects of the Population, views tend to lead to three genders; male, female, and hermaphrodite. There are no laws regarding sexuality within the Federal Government. Two parties may get a civil union whenever they please to whomever they please. But due to so many following Steam Trenka, it is highly unlikely that many are of other sexualities. Marriage is barred within the church to other sexualities, as that is reserved for one man and one woman. Family Structure As of 3,214, about 64% of the Population 23 years old and over was registered as being married, 12% were widowed, 2% were divorced, and 21% never married (most of whom were under the age of 40 y/o). In 3,215, the average amount of Children per Family was 3.8. The EO Teenage Pregnancy Rate is 5.2 per 1,000 women. This has decreased by 210% from 0 A.C., when the Rate was 109.2 per 1,000 women. Abortion is partially legal within Olsteam, the woman being allowed to get an abortion up until 8 weeks of pregnancy. Later Abortions are only granted if the woman’s life is at risk. The 3,216 Estimate for the Average Fertility Rate is approximately 3.61 births per woman. Adoptions are common in Olsteam, mainly same-species adoption. Inter-species adoption isn’t as common, but still done enough to be recognized. While there are no laws against it, Polygamy is extremely uncommon. Amongst many of the Populations, it’s a taboo subject. Amongst the Xenomorph Population, however, Polygamy is a fairly common practice due to the low number of Females within the Population. Government The Government of Olsteam is an Authoritarian Federation. The country is lead by a single ruler, simply titled Leader. They are chosen from a group of candidates within the inner party, the new ruler having absolute power for ten years until the next decision. Most will typically have their hand in the ring for three terms, though there are some who have gone for shorter and for longer. There is a single legislative body, named the People's House, in which the citizens are allowed to vote for their Senators. The Senators help to decide new laws and bills such that the people are able to be affected best. Districts The Empire of Olsteam has # Districts. Capitals are labeled as City, Planet, System. The Party The Empire of Olsteam operates under a single party system. The Party is the only registered, official, and politically active party in Olsteam. Citizens not registered to The Party typically are not politically active. The Party represents the views of Olsteam, which include its authoritarian nature, socialist policies, and imperialistic tendencies. Foreign Relations The Empire of Olsteam has an established Structure with Foreign Nations. Due to its past, it is often viewed as being Aggressive, and as such has chilly relations with many of its neighboring nations. Despite this, today it hosts embassies with most Major Nations and several Minor Nations. Government Divisions Olsteam's Government is divided into a few Branches. At the very top is the Leader, who has ultimate rule and law. Just below is the Party Consul, consisting of Fifteen Members. Under their rule, there lies the Major Branches, the Legislative Branch, the Judicial Branch, and the Departments Branch. The Judicial Branch is split into two sections, the Federal Courts and the Civilian Courts. The Civilian Courts handle Lawsuits, Disputes, and Petty Crimes, whereas the Federal Courts deal with Laws, Government, and Aggressive Crimes. Government Finances TYPE HERE Military and Law Enforcement TYPE HERE Economy Olsteam has a Socialist economy, all of the Districts operating off a strong Socialist System. Olsteam has been operating off this system of economics since before its expansion into a Galactic and, subsequently, Intergalactic Empire. The Economy is extremely strong, though is surprisingly weaker than some of the smaller surrounding Nations. The Department of Economics, founded in ### B.C., has been the sole powerhouse of the Olsteamian Economy. It's purpose is to oversee all State-Run companies, and is the largest department of the entirety of the Federal Government. The Department of Wealth, founded in ### A.C., was developed to protect citizens from massive economic fluctuations, like the one caused by the fall of the Empire. It's purpose is to ensure that citizens, no matter what, receive a basic living wage for food and shelter, as well as to run the National Stock Market. The Economy breaks down into four simple sectors. Privately Owned Industry makes up 24.29%, the Government Sector makes up 40.05%, State Owned Industry makes up 35.65%, and Black Market Activity is estimated around 0.1%. Income, Poverty, Wealth TYPE HERE Exports and Imports TYPE HERE 10 Largest Private Companies TYPE HERE 10 Largest State Companies TYPE HERE Infrastructure TYPE HERE Energy TYPE HERE Transportation TYPE HERE Water and Sanitation TYPE HERE Architecture TYPE HERE Education TYPE HERE Culture TYPE HERE Food TYPE HERE Literature and the Arts TYPE HERE Music TYPE HERE Sports TYPE HERE Media TYPE HERE Health TYPE HERE See Also TEXTCategory:Nations Category:Olsteam __FORCETOC__ Category:Class 2 Nation